Elanor
by Alisa33
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemoriales, las historias de amor mas grandes y mas tristes son de aquellos que pertenecen a distinto origen. Esta historia de amor, lleva a Legolas a luchar mas allá de si mismo.
1. Default Chapter

_**ELANOR**_

_Prologo_

Elanor… mi nombre es Elanor "Estrella dorada".  
Ese fue el nombre que me dió mi madre Baya de Oro, hija de la mujer del río Tornasauce.  
Esta hermosa Maiar de cabellos dorados, cantaba y su canto se parecía al de los pájaros que habitaban el Bosque Viejo, mi primer hogar.  
Cuando su voz entonaba, todo alrededor se llenaba de vida y de magia, el río la acompañaba con su cadencia, el susurro de los árboles se hacía melodía y en medio todo, mi madre bailaba y reía, y yo con ella.  
En aquellos momentos me miraba y tocaba mis cabellos entre susdedos, mientras rememoraba mi despertar en la tercera Edad de Arda.  
En la hora entre horas, cuando no es noche y no es día, cuando el tiempo hace una pausa antes de lanzarse al momento siguiente, yo nací.  
Aquella dorada alborada mi madre me miró por primera vez y entonces me nombro Elanor, como la hermosa flor invernal de Lothlorien.  
Mientras llevé este nombre conocí solo felicidad.

Mi padre era Iarwain Ben-adar "Viejo", a quien los medianos llamaban Tom Bombadil.  
Dentro del Bosque Viejo su poder era absoluto y no había mal lo bastante poderoso para alcanzarlo, ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro. En esas noches de largos paseos entre los árboles, él miraba mis ojos que brillaban plateados con la luz de la luna y su voz me llamaba con el nombre que me seguiría en la Tierra Media: Isil Eryn "Brillo plateado del bosque".  
Yo simplemente lo miraba orgullosa de ser su hija.

Pero fue un elfo del Reino del Bosque, el Principe Legolas "Hoja verde" hijo del rey elfo sinda Thranduil, del Reino del Bosque Negro septentrional quien me dió el nombre que usaría el resto de mi vida: Lissium "flor de delicada fragancia"

**Soy Elanor, soy Isil Eryn y también soy Lissium, y esta es la quenta de mi vida…**

* * *


	2. Estrella Dorada y Hoja Verde

_**Capitulo 1  
Estrella Dorada y Hoja Verde**_

Mi infancia fue feliz, llena de cantos y juegos, de amor infinito e intemporal. Dentro del Bosque Viejo, yo no conocía el mundo que era, si no era a través de los relatos de mis padres. Mientras Padre me contaba sobre los Ainur y los palacios intemporales, Madre prefería las leyendas y relatos de amor. Así llegó hasta mi la historia de de Melian la Maia y Elwe Singollo, Rey de los Elfos Telerj, el fatal destino de Turín Turambar y Niníel, y todas las leyendas sobre los Silmarils y como el destino de las joyas decidió el destinos de los amantes Luthien y Beren, la princesa Elfa y el Héroe Mortal. Lúthien era hija del rey sinda Thingol, elfo gris, y de Melian la Maia de Doriath. Era considerada la doncella más hermosa de todas las razas. En la Primera Edad del Sol, conoció al héroe edain Beren, un mortal, y los dos se enamoraron. Su padre impuso al joven una misión para concederle la mano de su hija: La Búsqueda del Silmaril.

Beren partió en esta busqueda, pero fue capturado por Sauron, el señor oscuro en la isla de los Licantropos…  
-Entoces Madre…  
-Pues fue rescatado por la princesa Luthien y después juntos se dirigieron a Angabad, el palacio de Morgoth, lucharon y lograron arrancar un Silmaril de la corona de hierro de Morgoth. Aunque la misión quedó completada, le costó la vida a Beren.  
-¿Y que paso con Luthien?  
-Murio de tristeza, pero…  
-Pero cuando llego hasta las estancias de Mandos, Señor de los Muertos, entonó una canción de tal tristeza que, apiadado, él concedió a la pareja una segunda vida mortal. Unida al fin a Beren.  
-¿Una vida mortal, pero Luthien era una elfo, ella no era mortal como Beren  
-Elanor, el amor hace inmortales a los amantes. Beren y Luthien fueron muy felices en su tiempo en la tierra media. Ella hizo una elección de amor.

Yo escuchaba a Madre divertida y suspiraba con los hermosos relatos de amores trágicos, sin pensar si quiera que mi destino fuera a ser el mió propio.

El día que mi destino se decidió aun era muy joven, aun para una Maiar, era una joven confiada. Esa tarde mientras acompañaba a Padre en uno de sus recorridos por el bosque, escuche cantos de hermosas voces, llenas de armonía y melancolía. Cuando mire a Padre, el me guiño el ojo y se dirigió al lugar de donde venía el canto.

Vamos pequeña Isil, parece que esta noche tenemos compañía.  
-¿Compañía Padre?  
-Si, parece que algunos elfos han decidido arriesgarse a pasar la noche en Bosque Viejo  
-¿Arriesgarse Padre? Pero que mal puede pasar en Bosque Viejo  
-Ah, mi querida Isil Eryn, esta es tu casa, pero no es la de ellos, algún día, cuando salgas de aquí te darás cuenta cuan peligrosos son los caminos fuera del hogar…

Nos acercamos hacia donde se encontraban los elfos, quienes a pesar de sus ojos y oídos tan agudos, no pudieron vernos hasta que entramos en el círculo de su campamento.

¿Quien invade Bosque Viejo sin permiso de su Señor? – Pregunto Padre con una voz que no le conocía, fuerte y arrogante

Todos los elfos se levantaron veloces y tomaron su arco y flecha amenazantes, rodearon a una hermosa mujer hasta un joven elfo se coloco delante de ella para protegerla con su cuerpo. En ese momento la mujer levanto su mano y uno de ellos grito una orden para que todos bajaran sus flechas, aunque no se movieron de su lugar.

Señor Iarwain Ben-Adar¿Cómo se pide permiso a un señor cuya morada no puede ser encontrada?  
-Buena respuesta Señora¿Qué hace una reina Elfo en Bosque viejo?

¡La mujer que tenía delante era una Reina Elfica! Debí saberlo con solo verla, era muy hermosa, etérea, delgada y elegante y su voz era tan dulce… De pronto me sentí fuera de lugar, jamás en toda mi vida me sentí así, mire mis ropas y de pronto comence a pensar como me vería esta hermosa mujer. Mientras ella lucía un hermoso vestido de hilo color verde y una capa gris que cuando se movía parecía hacerla desaparecer y unas sandalias de tiras de cuero blanco, yo llevaba una sencilla túnica blanca e iba descalza. Sentí mucho calor en mis mejillas, después Madre me diría riendo que sentí vergüenza y que mis mejillas evidenciaron mi sentir volviéndose rosadas.

La Reina Elfa se tomo su tiempo para contestar y me di cuenta que Padre se impacientaba, entonces sin pensar me entrometí, antes de que pudiera contestar nada.

Padre, la Señora parece cansada, permítele que te explique sus motivos sentada junto al fuego.

La reina elfa me miro muy sorprendida, como si me viera por primera vez, y tal vez así fuera, tan concentrada estaba en Padre que dudo que me hubiera visto si quiera.

¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?  
-Soy Elanor, Señora  
-Elanor… por su puesto, un nombre apropiado para un cabello como el tuyo, gracias por tus palabras Elanor, pero debo contestar a tu padre primero – dijo sonriéndome y a continuación – Señor, mi viaje igual que el de muchos elfos no tiene otro fin que llegar a los Puertos Grises y de ahí a las Tierras Imperecederas, mi alma me dicta este camino… ya he retrasado mi viaje demasiado…

Padre la miró fijamente, en el silencio me di cuenta que el joven elfo que estaba a su lado se tensaba, parecía a punto de saltar sobre Padre para defender a la Reina. De pronto Padre lo miro y lanzó al aire una risa complacida.

Señora, se bien que tu viaje es decisión de tu alma, todos los elfos escuchan las campanas de mas alla del Mar Occidental y sienten nostalgia de su primer hogar, aun aquellos que no nacieron en él. Pero veo que tu corazón se queda en la Tierra Media y tu tristeza es evidente.  
-Señor hablas con verdad – le dijo mirando al joven elfo a su lado – Dejo mi corazón en la Tierra Media.  
-Entiendo entonces por que has elegido el camino mas largo a los barcos de Cirdan. Ve tranquila Celedior, Reina Sinda tienes la palabra del Señor de Bosque Viejo, tu viaje será seguro en mi reino. Descansa hoy, mañana recuperarás fuerzas en la casa de Baya de Oro.

Entonces la hermosa mujer se adelanto y tras una reverencia a Padre lo miro sonriendo.

Te agradezco mucho tu compañía y tu ofrecimiento Señor.  
-Elanor vendrá por ustedes al alba, ella los guiará a mi morada, descansen jóvenes galadrhim. Descansa tú también Hoja Verde, y dale a tu corazón sosiego, algún día tomarás también el camino de tu madre, si ese es tu destino.

El joven elfo al que se dirigió Padre hizo una reverencia igual, pero no sonrió. Parecía muy triste. Lo mire detenidamente, su cabello era rubio casi blanco, sus ojos eran grises y brillaban con la luz estelar, era alto, mas que yo y delgado. De pronto giro su cabeza hacia donde me encontraba y me descubrió observándolo. Sin tiempo de reaccionar, sonrió haciendo que su cara se iluminara de tal forma que no pude más que responder a esa sonrisa.

Esa noche pregunte a madre sobre los elfos silvanos y ella me contó sobre el destino de los galadrhim. Me dormí con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Legolas Hoja Verde en mi corazón y un poco antes del alba, volví al claro donde se encontraban para guiarlos a mi hogar. Al llegar me dirigí a la Reina Celedior que se encontraba ya despierta.

Buen día Señora – le dije respetuosa  
-Buen día para ti Elanor. Esta por amanecer- dijo mirando hacia las estrellas  
-En cualquier momento Arien traerá al Sol por el Oeste- conteste  
-Siempre me ha gustado el momento antes de amanecer, las estrellas brillan más antes de desaparecer con la luz de Anar. La noche, hermosa Elanor, es para los elfos lo que el día es para los hombres.  
-Madre me ha contado sobre casi todas las criatura de Eru, Señora, pero es la primera vez que conozco a los hijos de las estrellas.  
-Entiendo, eres muy joven y supongo que nunca has dejado Bosque Viejo.  
-Lo soy quizás para la cuenta del mundo Señora.

Con una sonrisa la hermosa Elfa me miró y haciéndome una caricia maternal en el cabello me dijo  
-No debes ser mayor que mi hijo Legolas, y es joven para un elfo  
-Supongo que así es señora, yo llevo viviendo con Padre y Madre 110 primaveras.

La Señora Celedior me iba a contestar cuando el alba llegó y como cada día, la hora entre horas lleno de magia el bosque y a mi misma, entonces mis cabellos refulgieron en todos los tonos de la alborada y se volvieron rojos y dorados, mientras mis ojos resplandecían plateados como las estrellas. Celeidor miró mi transformación con sorpresa y una sonrisa, yo le sonreí igual hasta que mire por encima de su hombro, entonces mis ojos se encontraron con mi destino.

El principe Legolas estaba de pie, y en sus ojos pude ver admiración, pero su mirada me hizo sentir algo totalmente distinto de lo que había sentido desde mi nacimiento. Mi pecho comenzó a respirar rápidamente y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa mientras las creía arder. Esa mirada, su mirada me hizo conciente de ser única, de ser hermosa, de ser mujer.

La Señora también notó mi desconcierto y giro hacia donde yo miraba para encontrarse con su hijo. Ella fue el mudo testigo de ambos y esa noche, antes de su partida de casa de Padre revelaría su desasosiego por nuestro desenlace a Baya de Oro. Yo me enteré mucho después de esta conversación, ni si quiera la intuí, toda mi atención era para Legolas.

Señora has llegado puntual – me dijo acercándose hacia nosotras a manera de saludo con una leve inclinación – Madre, Buen día.  
-Buen día Legolas. Ayer conociste a Elanor, estaba con su padre anoche.

Inmediatamente Legolas entendió quien era yo realmente, una Maiar y no una elfa, su cara pareció dudar unos segundos, mientras esta información se unía a lo que había visto. De pronto temí que jamás volvería a mirarme como hacia un momento, pero no fue así, por el contrario sonrió audazmente.

Señora, agradezco que se tomara el tiempo de guiarnos hasta la casa de su Padre  
-No es molestia. Debemos irnos ya Principe Legolas, Baya de Oro nos espera al atardecer.

Sin mediar más palabra, Legolas aviso al capitán de los galadrhim y nos pusimos en marcha.

Durante el camino, Legolas me hizo compañía, mientras caminábamos en silencio al principio hasta que curiosa le pregunté.

¿Cómo es tu casa, tu hogar Señor?

Legolas me miro y con un suspiro contestó

Señora, Caras Galadon "la ciudad de los árboles", es la principal ciudad del reino oculto de los elfos en Lothlórien. Las casas, las Telain estan construidas en una enorme arboleda amurallada de gigantes mallorn de troncos y ramas plateadas, en el centro de Lothlórien. Ahí se encuentra la corte real de Celeborn y Galadriel, quienes la protegen con sortilegios poderosos, se le llama la ciudad mágica de Bosque Verde y eses muy hermosa.  
-Algún día me gustaría conocerla.  
-Y a mi me gustaría mostrársela Señora.  
-Pero parece que yo seré quien le muestre mi Hogar primero, Principe Legolas. – le conteste mirando hacia delante donde Padre estaba esperándonos.

Esa noche, mis padres recibieron en su casa a la Señora Celedior y a su hijo, esa noche también, sindar y galadhrim recibieron el beneficio del poder de sus huéspedes, grande fue su descanso y dulces fueron sus sueños. Pero fue el alba siguiente cuando el Príncipe me encontró mirando el cielo y una vez mas la luz penetro por las ramas de los árboles de mi hogar, que entregue mi corazón y puse mi esperanza en las únicas palabras que me dijo antes de marcharse

Señora… Hermosa Elanor, tu nombre, tus ojos y tu luz se ha grabado para siempre en mi corazón y en mi pensamiento, te juro que volveremos a encontrarnos, estoy seguro por que Iluvatar no hubiera permitido que te conociera si no fuera así. Volveremos a encontrarnos Elanor.  
-- Esperaré Legolas… Esperaré

Me tomo en sus brazos y me beso delicadamente, su beso fue a penas un pequeño roce de labios, pero fue suficiente para dejarme temblando. Esa mañana lo vi partir junto a su madre y el resto de los elfos que hacían su compañía y desde esa mañana, cada día despertaba pensando si sería el día que volvería a verlo.

* * *

El prólogo y este primer capitulo es un homenaje muy pequeño al hombre que escribo la historia mas hermosa e increíble que yo haya podido leer jamás. Por supuesto no espero estar a la altura de Tolkien, pero si espero que les guste mi trabajo.  
Por supuesto acepto comentarios todos.  
los nombres y lugares están cotejados en La Enciclopedia en CD- ROM, Tolkien, de David Day, Editorial Timun Mas, a excepción de el nombre de la madre de Legolas que es una combinación de Celeborn y Dior, ambos nombres elficos. Si cualquier fan se da cuenta de algún error, por favor dígamelo e inmediatamente lo cotejare y corregiré.  
Besos a todos  
Alisa  
Besos a todos Alisa 


End file.
